


Rumor

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	Rumor

어릴적에 고아원에 버려진 무즈양은 그곳에서 몇 년동안 생활하다가 백인 부부의 눈에 뛰어 입양 되어졌다. 그들로부터 kwin이라는 새 이름을 얻었는데, 이따금씩 술에 취한 이들에게 종종 가정폭력에 시달리다가 얼마 못가고 집에서 도망쳐 나왔다. 갈 곳도 없고하니 사람의 눈을 피해 이곳저곳 방황하며 지내다가 무리(비행청소년들처럼 비슷한(어린) 나잇대로 이루어져있는데 대부분이 부모에게서 버려지거나 스스로 가출한 애들로 이루어져있다.)에 자연스럽게 들어간다.

 

무리 속에 지내면서 자연스럽게 날치기 같은 범죄 기술들을 습득해나가며 생계를 이어나가다가 죽을 때까지 이대로 지내야하는가,에 대한 생각에 부딪히게 된다. 무리의 아이들은 누군가 붙잡히면 금방이라도 등을 돌리는, 필요한 순간에 의리라고는 전혀 찾아볼 수 없는 아이들이었고(물론 그 자신도 누군가 붙잡히면 자주 외면해왔지만) 금전적으로 시달리며 이렇게 작은 규모로 어울릴 바에는 차라리 거대한 조직에 들어가고 싶었다. 그래서 아이들에게서 얼핏얼핏 들은, 꽤 이름을 날리고있는듯한 동양인 갱단의 일원들 몇 앞에서 대놓고 시비를 걸었다. 하지만 덩치만 있고 선보일만한 기술이라고는 전혀 없어서 거의 죽기 직전까지 엄청 맞았다. 피떡이 된채로 길거리에 버려질 뻔한 kwin은 시퍼렇게 부은 눈을 겨우 치켜뜨더니 핏기가 맺힌 입술을 파르르 떨며 너희들의 두목을 만나고싶다고, 끈질기게 바짓가랑이를 붙잡으며 짓껄인다. 이거 완전 정신 나간 놈이라고 몇 명이 쑥덕이다가 자신들의 차에 밀어넣는다.

 

그리고 Kwin은 원하던대로 그들로부터 끌려가게된다. 곧바로 총살을 당했어야 마땅할 테지만 덩치들이 자신을 내던진 채, 제 눈 앞에 보이는 그를 보자마자, 두목인지 아닌지 자각도 하지 않은 채 성하지 않은 몸을 한껏 굽신거리며 충성심을 표한다. 제발 자신을 받아들여달라고. 보스는 자신의 구두 끝에 수없이 키스를 하는 그 핏물로 얼룩진 얼굴을 밀어내고서, 자신에게 뭘 해줄수 있냐고 묻는다. 어릴 때부터 해온거라고는 험악하게 생긴 표정을 무기로 들이밀며했던 다소 가벼운 범죄 행위들 밖에 없었지만, 무슨 일을 하던지간에 목숨을 바칠 준비는 되었다고 말할 것이다. 그렇게 그는 한쪽 허리에 탄알이 박히고 나서야 조직원으로 받아들여졌다. 그리고 나중에서야 알게 된 것은 자기에게 총을 쐈던 그는 두목이 아니었다는 것.

 

Kwin은 마약 밀매하는 일원에 들어갔다. 이전의 또래 아이들 무리에서는 소량의 가루를 돌려피기에 겨우 필로폰 따위를 한모금 피울수 있을까말까 했었건만, 주변인들의 눈치 보지 않고 피우거나 흡입할 수있게 되어서 나름 그 일에도 흡족해했다. 본지(서부)뿐만 아니라 주로 본토(중국)쪽에서도 유통하는 일을 자주 했었기에 편안했고 자신에게 떨어지는 돈도 최소한 일전과 비교해서는 몇 십배 였기에 이 일은 정말 자신에게 천성이라고 여긴다.

 

반년이 훌쩍 지나고, 한참 그 일에 적응이 되가고 있을때즘 살인병기라고 불리우는 신참 하나가 조직에 들어왔다는 소식이 일파만파 퍼진다. 그 당시 장기적으로 외지에 있던터라 뒤늦게 파트너(천리농/Leo)에게 전해들은 kwin은 괜히 호기심이 생겨서 그 말을 전해준 leo에게 마스터가 어디서 살인 로봇이라도 하나 구해왔냐고 넌지시 묻는다. Leo는 평소와 같은 그저 그런 장난식으로 받아들였는지, 근데 이번에 진짜 그런 생각이 들정도로 잘 하는 애가 들어왔다고 말한다. 각 조직원마다 주 업무가 달라서 서로 마주칠 일이 적었지만 유일하게 딜러들만큼은 워낙에 이 사람 저사람 만날일이 많았고, 특히나 조직원들 또한 각성제에 중독된 사람이 널렸기 때문에,  어디서 엿들을 일이 많았다. 그리고 또 어디서 떠도는 말을 듣기로는, 아마 작정하고 일 시키면 시체를 한 트럭 쌓아올 정도라고 한다더라, 그 소식을 전해들은 단원들은 사격에 능한 아마 흔한 액션영화 따위에서나 나올법한 숙련된 중년남자 쯔음으로 생각하고 있었으나 알고보니 그냥 그런 쪽에 뛰어날 정도로 재능을 가지고있는 젊은놈이였다더라, 듣기로는 사격실력 만큼 외모도 출중하다던데, 라고 술술 말을 전한다. 

 

"너 걔 팬이야? 왜이렇게 잘 알아."  
"걔에 대해서 얘기하는 애들이 워낙 많아서. 나도 다 전해들은거 뿐이야."

 

너도 친해지고 싶으면 연회날에 몰래 약이라도 한가득 쟁여들고가서 말이라도 한번 걸어보던가. 어쩌면 우리를 조만간 만날지도 모르겠네.라고 말을 한다. Kwin은 언제 벌여지는지 모를 그 날을 기약하며, 그저 고개만 끄덕일 뿐이었다.

 

이러한 무성한 소문의 주인공인 옌준(Evan)은 막방금 살인 청부 업무 일을 끝내고 좁은 골목길을 나오는 참이었다. 멀쩡한 사람 죽이는 일이 더이상 아무런 느낌이 들지는 않았지만, 오늘은 조준을 잘못해서 타켓의 피가 분수처럼 터져나와 자신의 옷에 타인의 피비린내가 코를 찌를 정도로 베여진 것은 영 좋아라 할 일이 아니라서 임무를 마쳤음에도 다소 화가 나있었다. 곧 제 앞을 가로막는 긴 그림자에 Evan은 고개를 위로 쳐올렸다. 대충 예상 했던 사람이 서있었다.

 

제 앞에 서있는 사람은 이주일 전 쯤인가 난생 처음으로 마주한 사람이였다. 누가 나중에 너한테 찾아갈건데 인사하면 대충 받아줘라는 말을 조직원에게 건너건너 들어서(중간 매개체를  
한 조직원이 돌연사한터라 결정적인 정보의 근원지는 찾지못했다. 아마 자신에게 그런 일을 일방적으로 말한 것으로 보아  
베일에 쌓인 두목인 것으로 추정할뿐임.), 일찌감치 듣긴했지만 갑자기 왜 그런거지라는 의문도 문득 들었었다. 일을 마치고 갑자기 제 앞을 가로막길래 아는 사람인가 싶었지만 제 앞에 서있는 상대는, 직감적으로 그들이 말했던 사람 같아보였는데, 생판 처음보는 사람임이 분명했다. 그는 조직 특유의 표식을 해보이더니 근처 거리에 주차되어있는 차를 가리켰다. 타라는 소리였다. 새끼, 처음 보는데 싸가지가 없네. 무슨 용건이라도 있냐는 자신의 말에 그는 천진난만하게 웃음으로 답했다. 

 

그 유명한 소문의 주인공 낯짝 한번 보고싶어서 왔는데.

 

근데 진짜 잘생겼네요라고 웃으면서 말하는 그에 뭐하는 사람이냐고 물으니 대뜸 영어로 또 말을 하면서, 이제부터 자신의 전용기사라고 하였었는데 그 일 이후로 빠짐없이 자신의 앞에 나타나는 이상한 놈이었다. 혹시나해서 차를 얻어탄 그날에 직접적으로 자신에게 소문을 건네준 조직원에게 얘기를 하니, 피곤하다는 듯이, 애가 천성이 나쁜 애는 아니고 그냥 좀 별난 애야. 너가 대충 맞춰주면 된다라고 말하고서 뚝 끊을 뿐이였다. 내가 무슨 애새끼 하나 데리고 놀아줘야할 정도로 시간이 많아보이나, 싶었지만 결론적으로는 이것저것 잘 부려먹게 되었다. Evan은 나날이 갈수록 자기 나름의 파트너가 생긴것에 대해 만족했다. 그의 영어 이름은 Adam. 묻지도 않은 본명까지 가르쳐줬었는데 판청청이었나. 아마 맞을 것이다. 

 

그는 줄게 있다면서 제 집까지 기어이 쳐들어왔다. 집 되게 깨끗하네요라고 말하던 Adam은 이곳저곳을 둘러보았다. 나 씻을거야. 빨리 용건 해결하고 가라는 소리였다. 그러나 그는 딱히 당장 발걸음을 돌릴 생각은 없어보였다. 그럼 씻고나오세요. Adam은 제 집인양 쇼파에 편하게 누웠다. 나 샤워 오래하는 편이야. 그래요? 그럼 기다려드릴게요. 대체 무슨 속셈이야? Evan은 인상을 구겼다. Adam은 그저 웃고있을 뿐이었다. 그래도 멍청한 놈이니까 별일 없겠지, 싶었다. 

 

너 안 갔냐. Evan은 수건으로 머리를 털며 욕실에서 나왔다. Adam은 하품을 쩌억했다. 기다리다가 잠들뻔 했네요. 곧 주머니에서 무언가를 꺼내더니 탁자에 척 올려놓는다. 겉으로보기엔 그저 하얀 가루 덩어리였건만 그것이 무엇을 의미하는지는 아주 잘 알고있었다.

 

"뭐야"

"환각제"

"그래.. 나도 알긴한데 이거 하나 주려고 여태 기다렸어?"

"그냥 같이 하려고 얻어왔어요"

"미안한데 나 이런거 안 해"

"조금만 시도해봐요, 응?"

 

여태 약에 취한 타켓들만 종종 봐왔지 실제로 이렇게 보는거는 또 처음이라 호기심은 드문드문 들었다. 이거 먹는다고 죽는거 아니잖아요라고 말하는 Adam에 도대체가 자신한테 먹이려고 아예 작정이라도 한건가 싶었다. Evan은 뭐, 큰 문제가 있겠나. 오늘 기분도 안좋은데.라는 생각으로 못 이긴척 가루를 소량 흡입한다. 바로 효과가 오는 건 아닌 듯했다. 눈을 멀뚱히 뜬 채로 Adam을 쳐다봤다. 

 

너는 왜 안 해? 

구경하려고요. 

 

눈 앞에 보이는 그가 어지럽게 흔들렸다. 상체를 휘청거렸다. 쥔, 정신차려요. 자기가 나한테 이상한거 먹여놓고서는 나보고 정신을 차리래. 하여튼 이상한 놈. 제 얼굴 위로 의미 모를 미소까지 번져가는듯 했다. 근데 저 새끼 왜 내 본명을 알지? 내가 언제 알려줬었나. 기분이 나빠야하는데 크게 그렇게 나쁘게 다가오지는 않았다. 이 상태로는 당장 죽어도, 정말 괜찮겠구나라는 실없는 생각까지 들 정도였다.

 

*

 

Kwin은 띵하게 아픈 머리를 부여잡고 자리에서 일어났다. 멍한 정신으로 두 눈을 깜박였다. 지금 몇 시야. 벽에 걸린 시계는 대낮을 가리키고 있었다. 미국의 시차는 도무지 적응하기 어려웠다. 당장 눈 앞에 보이는 것은 탁상에 흩뿌려진 가루들, 쓰다만 주사기, 그리고 제 옆에서 곤히 잠든 나체의 남자...

 

뭐? 나체의 남자?

 

Kwin은 이불을 들어올렸다. 씨발, 얘는 누구지?라는 의문점이 들기도 잠시, 기억은 금방 되돌아왔다.

 

어젯밤, 귀국한 뒤, 마약 딜러들과 손님들이 은밀한 모이는 곳이라고 들었던, 아지트 근처 술집에서 본 애였다. 술에 취한 채로 야야, 너 약 들고있지?라고 대뜸 말을 걸어오더니, 내 몸 팔게. 있는거 다 줘라고 말을 건넸었다. 어린 친구가 겁도 없이 당돌하네라고 생각하고 있던 참이었다. 주변에 머물고있던 Leo는 그와의 안면이 있었던 모양인지 디디, 오랜만이야. 용케 안 죽고 살아있었네라고 말을 했었다. Kwin은 그들을 번갈아 쳐다보았다.

 

"아는 사이야?"  
"응. 근데 약 하는 줄은 몰랐네. 걔는 잘 지내?"

 

Didi는 걔,를 듣자마자 돌연 꺄르르 웃었다. 걔... 나중엔 공기보다 코카인을 더 많이 흡입하고 상처 났던 데에 주사도 꽂아서 팔 잘랐어. 돈 꿔다니다가 나중엔 사지도 다 잘렸어. 어떤 사람들이 걔 캐리어 담아서 들고갔어. Kwin은 문득 역겨움을 느꼈다. Didi는 여전히 해맑았다. 실성한 수준에 가까워보였다.

 

"얘 어떡해? 돈 없는거같은데."

 

Leo는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 

 

"불쌍한 애야. 걔만 보면서 살던 애거든."

 

Kwin은 그냥 줘도 되냐고 물었다. 알아서하라는 표정을 지은 leo는 이 상황에 크게 개입하고 싶어하지 않아보였다. 그저 저쪽에도 나를 찾는 손님이 많이 밀렸다며, 먼저 가있어라고 말한 뒤 손을 휘휘 저으며 멀어져갔다. Kwin은 didi라고 불려진 소년을 봤다. 어디서 크게 싸움질이라도 하고 온 모양인지 여리게 생긴 얼굴 곳곳에 아물지않은 피딱지가 달라붙어 있었다. Kwin이 한 발자국 정도 뒤로 물러나니 didi가 손을 뻗어 그를 붙잡는다. 금단 현상이라도 온 모양인지 제 옷소매를 쥔 손이 달달 떨리고있었다. 저 좀 살려주세요.라고 말하는 중얼대는게 애처로워 보였다. Kwin은 금방이라도 울음을 터뜨리려는 순한 눈망울을 빤히 내려보다가 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"따라와."

 

들고 있던 돈도 없었으니 무작정 아지트에 불러내서 각자의 팔에 주사 놓고, 물어뜯고.. 하여튼간에 생난리통였었구만. Kwin은 제 옆에서 곤히 잠든 그를 쳐다보았다. 지금 자는 모습 보니 진짜 어려보인다. 왜인지 모를 양심의 가책까지 느껴질 정도였다. 앞머리를 만지작거리니 몸을 움찔거리며 눈을 떴다. 초점 맞지 않은 두 눈을 깜빡거리기만 하는게 아직 상황정리가 다 안된 것처럼 보였다. 깼냐?라는 말에 그는 그제서야 완전히 정신을 차린듯 몸을 움찔 떨더니 퍽이나 놀란 표정으로 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다.

 

"내가 겁탈한거 아니다. 너가 먼저 나한테 접근한거야."

 

그 말을 듣긴한건지 didi는 한숨을 폭 쉬고서 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고는 바닥에 널부러진 바지를 줍더니 허겁지겁 갖추어입었다. Kwin은 침대헤드에 기대앉은채로 그 모습을 보기만했다. 곧 셔츠를 입고서 단추를 잠구고있는 그의 뒷모습까지 눈에 담았다.

 

"어이!"

 

Kwin은 발걸음을 옮기려는 didi를 불러내더니 그에게 약이 든 비닐팩 하나를 던져주었다. Didi는받은 비닐팩을 확인해보더니, 이걸 왜 주냐는 듯, 영문 모를 표정으로 쳐다본다. Kwin은 뒷머리를 긁적였다. 혹시 모르니까. Didi는 의심의 눈초리를 거두지 못한듯 했지만 비닐팩을 주머니에 구겨 넣었다. Kwin은 그를 행해 한 손을 양옆으로 흔들었다.

 

"기회 되면 다음에 또 보자."


End file.
